Apology Cookies
by kerrie110
Summary: Jeff and Nick pull a prank leaving Wes in the hospital. After Nick suddenly leaves, Jeff is stuck baking two batches of cookies.. Rated for some cursing.


A/N: This is my first author's note! I don't actually know what I'm doing so bare with me please? (Is it "bare with me?" or "bear with me?")

My first order of business *Hits Gavel Off Desk* is to thank loquaciouslauryn for getting me addicted to FanFiction. Everyone go check her out! Like now (: And thank you to everyone who is reading right now and yeah that's about it! Oh and disclaimer? I don't own Glee or anything related to it, except the songs I bought on ITunes (:

"What the hell Jeff!" Wes screamed. Jeff had just sprayed him with whipped cream. After succeeding, Jeff sprinted to where Nick was cornering Blaine in the Warbler's common room.

"Guys, seriously my hair! I'm going to pick up Kurt right now. I just ran out of gel and I don't even have the ti…" Blaine didn't get to finish his begging because Jeff crashed into Nick, who "accidently" sprayed Blaine at the same time.

"Run Nicky! Run for your life!" Jeff chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Wes in hot pursuit. He grabbed Nick's hand and propelled him down the stairs.

"You'll pay for this Jeff Sterling!"Wes yelled bounding down the stairs after the boys. "You-"

Nick stopped and turned around slowly to see Wes crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. Wes moaned and rolled over cradling his gavel wielding arm.

"Oh shit… Jeff, what have we done?" Nick ran over to Wes.

"I'm sorry Wes. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Jeff followed Nick over. He could feel the tears coming. _Fuck. _Jeff quickly wiped his eyes.

"Wes! What the? Did anyone call an ambulance?" David came running down the stair. "Way to start off the new semester Warblers." He added under his breath.

Nick was crying at this point. He was kneeling by Wes's head and holding his and Jeff's hands. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a stupid prank."

"THAD! Get your lazy ass off that chair and call an ambulance! And then go check on Blaine because he was sobbing in the hall way on my way down here. You might need to recruit Kurt to cheer him up." David took charge of the situation. He moved over to the Wes, Nick, and Jeff. "Jeff take Nick into the kitchen and bake something for Wes. He'll enjoy some apology cookies."

"Uh yeah. That's a good idea." Jeff tugged Nick up and half carried him into the kitchen.

"I can't believe that just happened. I feel so bag, and like an idiot." Nick said. "I don't even know how to make freakin' cookies!"

Nick was still crying and leaned against the refrigerator. Jeff walked around the island and started getting out the ingredients for the cookies. "Good thing I've made a lot of apology cookies in my life." Jeff smirked.

"Are you serious? Can you hear that?" Sure enough the sirens of an ambulance came into hearing. "Do you even feel bad?"

"Well of course I do! I'm worried sick about Wes! But what could we have done? It's not really our fault that he slipped and fell down the stairs."

"Wow uh okay. You know what? I'm going to go make Wes a nice apology card." Nick walked out of the room, leaving Jeff standing silently near the stove.

_I should really start thinking before I talk_. Jeff thought. _What am I going to do now? Huh. Two batches of apology cookies coming right up! _

Nick was pacing his and Jeff's room for the past half an hour. He already finished his card to Wes. Actually he just went to the Hallmark in town and bought one of those singing cards for the seven year olds. But he knew Wes would enjoy it, because it sang. He also called Wes five times already to make sure he was okay and he took five minutes to ball his eyes out.

He just didn't know what to do about Jeff. Jeff Sterling, his best friend since ninth grade and his roommate. Nick had wanted to be more than "friends" with Jeff for a while. They were both gay, out, and proud but Nick couldn't be sure if Jeff liked him back. There were always those moments where Nick could have told Jeff that he felt something more, but none of them felt right. He feared rejection. He didn't want to lose Jeff as a friend, that's what made him keep this a secret for so long.

Nick flopped down on Jeff's bed and groaned. He wasn't listening to Jeff in the kitchen. He was too busy staring at his ass when he reached for the flour on the top shelf. He got up immediately and left because he really needed to take a cold shower. Nick groaned again at the memory and pulled Jeff's pillow over his head and inhaled the scent that was so familiar to him.

The door opened and Nick could smell Jeff's cookies. Nick didn't move. He hated when Jeff saw him crying. It made him feel weak that Jeff always had to come to his rescue.

"Nicky, I made you some cookies." Jeff put the plate on the night stand. He sat next to Nick on the bed and rubbed circles into his back.

"You're not helping." Nick replied.

"What aren't I helping?" Jeff was really confused, but he couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face. Nick's voice sounded very vulnerable, it was adorable.

"Just go away. "

"I can't. This is my room too. Besides, why can't you just tell me?

"Jeff, please? I really don't think it's the right time to talk about this. Not with Wes in the hospital, and those damn cookies making the room smell like heaven."

"Just come out from under my pillow. Please?" Jeff begged.

Nick shifted so he was on his back but now the pillow was covering his face. "Happy?"

"Not quite…" Jeff grabbed the pillow and threw it onto Nick's bed. "That's better. Now I can see your… Nick were you crying all this time?" Jeff leaned in. His hand unconsciously reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Maybe." Nick leaned into Jeff's hand that lingered on Nick's face. Realizing what he just did, Nick rolled over onto his side, now facing the wall instead of Jeff.

"Nick, look at me." Nick shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. "Nick there's something I need to tell you."

"I can still hear you." But Jeff forcefully slid Nick over. Now Jeff was lying face to face with Nick on the same bed.

"Please?" Jeff put his hand under Nick's chin and made him look into Jeff's eyes. Once Nick opened his eyes Jeff was lost in them. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed Nick. It only took Nick seconds to respond.

The kiss was short but not chaste. Jeff pulled away first and jumped off the bed.

"Nick! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. Oh shit what have I done?" Jeff pulled out his suitcase and started throwing clothes into it.

"Jeff…" Jeff spun around when he heard Nick whisper his name with… What was it? It had to be love. Nick's whisper was filled with love and need and everything the Jeff needed to hear.

He crossed the room and hugged Nick. He hugged Nick like there was no tomorrow. He would have kept pressing the boy farther into himself, but Nick choked out something about "not being able to breathe."

Jeff laughed and pulled away. He slid his hands from Nick's shoulders to where they fit almost perfectly around Nick's waist. "I think I love you." Jeff blushed furiously. He didn't even know if Nick liked him back yet and he was already pronouncing his love.

Nick surged forward and pressed his lips tightly to Jeff's. "I l…"

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Wes barged into the boys' room and stopped dead. Seeing the boys so close made Wes stop. "I think I'll come terminate your boyfriend later." Wes said before slipping out of the room.

"Well at least we know he's okay!" Jeff laughed and turned back to Nick. "What were you saying?"


End file.
